We Could Be Heroes
by KelseyStardust17
Summary: My version of what happened after the sailing off into the sun rise. It's through Haydee's perspective, and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! :


Chapter 1

The ship rocked along the shallow waters of New Port, but it wasn't the gentle motion that woke me. Rather the creaking of the damp wood against dry, the horrific sound I find myself waking up to each morning. It's even begun to haunt my dreams, but, as I do every day, I step out of bed and attempt to brush my thick curls into some sort of fashion, ignoring the awful sound that shakes the hands of my eardrums.

I looked at the wardrobe and noticed Edmond's heavy coat was missing. It must be cold out.

I suppose the thought of a chilling wind sounded pleasant, all the more excuse to grab Edmond and return to bed. I found my wool coat and descending up the miniature stairs. I was right; the air was cool and the wind heavy. Edmond stood by the bow, tying some rope around an opposite pole.

"Morning, my love," he said as he noticed me. I only smiled in return, then practically sprinted towards his strong body for warmth. He laughed,

"I know, the wind is harsh this morning." I nudged my head in his chest.

We stood there for a few moments, locked in a sweet embrace until something caught his eye. I wasn't pushed away, rather, placed in a different direction of him.

"Would you look at that?" He pointed to the incoming storm, dark clouds swarmed round the whole sea, wind picked up speed.

"Come inside with me then, Edmond." I pleaded, grabbing his hand and interlocking our fingers.

"I have to drop anchor, there's no way I want to be far out during the storm. Seems strong, this one." He quickly ran to the closet that housed one of the many anchors and retrieved it. It was in inappropriate time to mention this, but his muscles were rather _highlighted_ from his now damp, white blouse. I felt my cheeks warm as I called out for him. He looked up to me, smiled showing his teeth. I loved how off-white they were, and his crooked bottom ones, although I would never mention his imperfections to him. He doesn't seem like the type of man who wants to be anything but God like. It's hard to imagine that a man in his forties could be so athletic sometimes. Regardless, here I stood, hair blowing rapidly in the increasingly fast wind, waiting for the man of my dreams to sweep me off my feet.

"Just a second, my dear," I heard him weakly. I nodded and gave up my fantasy. I returned down stairs, tying what was still left of my hair in a bun and sat on the cushions I had always on the floor. I looked off, thinking of what I life I had on this boat. The constant noise, the ever changing weather, my mess of a hair-

"Some chai?"

"No, thank you." I replied, looking up to my six foot something husband. It puts a strain on my thoughts to think it had only been six months since we departed into the sea, saying goodbye to our only loved ones. Our hidden romance had grown too strong for either one of us to handle, I'd have to say, his timing was perfect to give Maximilien his great fortune.

Nowadays, it's just us and the sea; lovers married under the moon light with no man as witness. Not a proper marriage for a girl of royalty, but perfection for a girl deeply enamored.

"We should be done in New Port any day now. I've finally ordered all of our necessities, some of which should have come in today, but I fear because of the storm, wont until tomorrow or the next. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, yes, my lord. It is." Force of habit, addressing him as my lord, I shook my head in embarrassment, "I mean, yes, it's quite fine."

He smiled and lifted me from the pillows on the floor, "Now, must I remind you of my status to you? As your husband?" He kissed me passionately.

As our lips parted, I felt my spirits rise.

"Hm, I may need more of a reminder." I felt this was the only opportunity I had to further this romantic encounter.

He hoisted my legs up and carried me to the bed on the ascending wall, kissing soft kisses all of my neck. I quivered with each touch, but this was much too innocent for what I had in mind. I stopped those thoughts immediately and followed with more kisses to Edmond.

"Haydée?" His tender voice spoke to me as I looked up to him, "was this what you had in mind?"

My faced must have given it away, for what he did in return, well, was indescribable.


End file.
